The present disclosure relates to a centrifugal pendulum-type vibration absorbing device that configures a starting system together with a damper mechanism that includes a plurality of rotary elements including an input element coupled to a driving device and an output element coupled to a transmission and a torque transfer elastic member that transfers torque between the input element and the output element.
As a power transmission system including a centrifugal pendulum-type vibration absorbing device, there is conventionally known a power transmission system including a hydrodynamic constituent element having at least one input member, an output member, a pump wheel and a turbine wheel connected to the output member so as not to rotate relatively, a device configured in the form of a lock-up clutch for straddling the hydrodynamic constituent element, a vibration damping device disposed within a chamber capable of being filled at least partially with an operating medium, in particular, oil, and having at least two dampers (spring units), and a centrifugal pendulum-type rotation speed adaptable dynamic vibration absorber that is connected to the vibration damping device, and configured to transfer power between the driving device and a driven device (for example, refer to JP-T-2011-504987). In this power transmission system, the rotation speed adaptable dynamic vibration absorber is designed, in relation to the effect of oil, to an effective order qeff that is greater by a predetermined order offset value qF than an order of vibration q that is excited by the driving device. Then, the order offset value qF is determined so as to change in proportion to a change in the order of vibration q excited so as not to coincide with the order of vibration q excited.